


Meant to Break

by Alchemized_Angel



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7770454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alchemized_Angel/pseuds/Alchemized_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'This wasn't supposed to happen.' Warren couldn't tell if he genuinely belived his own thought. </p>
<p>Looking back on these past few days,  everything's been off. The weather, the moons, Max and Chloe, he'll,  even Nathan seemed to be off. </p>
<p>It all started at the "End of The World" Party, didn't it. Yeah, that answer seemed to make enough sense in Warren's half-dazed mind. Though he wasn't in any sort of "right mind".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Parties Aren't His Thing

Judging by the ominous green light that was seeping under the bottom of the curtain, you would assume this was the lab of an evil scientist and not, in fact, a high school party.

Though if the Vortex Club did turn out evil, no one would be surprised.

At least, that's what Warren thought. Though he was pretty sure 90% of the Blackwell Student body would agree with him.

Warren fiddled with the idea of trying to sneak into the Vortex VIP section. Despite knowing full well there was no chance someone like him would get into the VIP area. Mostly because nobody at Blackwell really knew he was there, unless they're in AP science. But also because less than twenty four hours ago, he beat the shit out of Nathan Prescott, The Vortex Clubs evil leader.

“Hey Warren,” a voice came from behind him. He was so lost in his thoughts he would have never heard it, if not for the small hand that had grabbed his shoulder. “You seem like you could use this.” Brooke turned Warren to face her and placed a red plastic cup in his hand. The smell of beer obvious on her. Or was it because of the drink? Warren honestly didn't want to guess, so he concluded both was a good answer.

“Thanks,” he looked down at the cup, not drinking any of the beer. Merely looking at it. For too long by the way Brooke tried to make small talk. She twirled a loose strand of her hair around her finger and fiddled with her sweater.

“So…” Brooke paused, “how'd you do on that science exam you had today?”

“We haven't gotten the marks back but I'm hoping for good news,” Warren said, hoping Brooke could hear his quiet voice over the loud music.

“Here's to the wait then,” She accompanied the statement by raising her cup. Warren raised his as well, then he watched as Brooke took a long gulp of the drink. Warren proceeded to do so himself. The warm alcohol burned his throat as he swallowed it.

He genuinely didn't see that appeal of drinking. But he figured that he should be “open to experimentation” as his dad so often put it. Though Warren didn't believe his dad would have meant it in regards to alcohol. Though to be fair he wasn't really sure what his dad was referencing too.

 

‘That didn't take much.’ he thought to himself as he started towards the door of the pools. One and a half cups of beer later and he was pissed. The alcohol had taken full effect. Causing Warren to sway as he walked. When he got to the door, he braced himself on the handle before opening it. Well trying to. He pushed on the door and it didn't budge. He continued trying to push the door open but it wouldn't move. Not even slightly.

“It works better if you pull on the door yknow,” a hand then reached forward pulling the door open. Warren’s eyes traced the hand back up the arm and to the person who was now holding the door open for him.

Nathan?

Either reality had been warped or Warren was really drunk. Or Nathan was really high. The latter two seemed to be the most likely.

“I'm not going to hold the door for six hours Graham,” Nathan's posture shifted to a stance that clearly saying that he was annoyed.

“Sorry, I…” Warren was trying to find words that wouldn't equal out to him getting beat up again. “Thanks Nathan.”

“Don't say sorry. It shows weakness. And you're welcome Warren.” Warren was sure it was just his mind playing tricks on him but he was almost certain he just saw Nathan Prescott smile. At him nonetheless. Warren decided that it was highly unlikely that Nathan would smile at anyone. So he brushed of the idea quickly.

He walked outside, breathing in the cold autumn air and sighing. 

"Warren?" Great, more people who want to talk to him. "Warren, are you okay?" Suddenly he remembered where he was and noticed Max standing in front of him.

"Hey Max," he said, looking down at the drink that was still in his hand.

"Max we don't have time for you to talk to your boy toy okay? We need to find Nathan." Chloe said. Warren hadn't even noticed her standing there, let alone the pissed off look that had appeared on her face.

"Why are you looking for Nathan?" Warren asked, curiosity getting the best of him. 

"I need to knock him on his ass, that's why. C'mon Max." 

"One second Chloe." Max then turned her attention back to Warren, "Go back to your dorm okay? Stay away from Nathan and Mr. Jefferson. Please." The look on her face was troubling. She sounded so concerned but she looked so unaffected. 

"I will." Warren said. 

"Great, can we go find Prescott now? I'm itching to make him pay for how he hurt Rachel. " Chloe said, anger building behind her words. Soon, she and max were heading to the doors of the pools.

"Wait, Max," warren said suddenly, quickly forgetting why he had said anything at all. " Nathan isn't in the party. He left earlier."

What was he doing? Did he just try to save Nathan?

"Dammit, Max he probably went to the Barn." Chloe said. "Let's go, I'll be damned if he dies before I can hurt him for what he's done."

"I'm coming with you." Warren said, feeling the affects of the alcohol slowly easing off his mind. Chloe turned to look at Max.

"No. No chance in hell are we getting held back by the drunk nerd." Chloe grabbed Max's shoulders, giving her an assertive look.

"I wasn't asking."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to get back into the writing business and this is how I'm staring off. With grahamscott trash. Rip me.
> 
> Tumblr: Anglerfish-society.tumblr.com (hit me up if you wanna know stuff about the story or want to talk about grahamscott with me)


	2. Chapter 2

The Prescott Barn was just as eerie as you would imagine. There were far too many trees, making it barely visible from the side of the road where chloe had pulled over.

"Why are we here again?" Warren asked, rubbing the back of his head; as soon as Chloe got on the freeway her driving got reckless and warren hit his head a couple of times, against the door, back wall and what ever else. 

"So I can beat the shit out of Nathan." Chloe had a dark tone in her voice. It scared Warren, probably scared Max too. It was like there was a deep seated anger burning inside her. 

"We don't know if it was him, Chloe." Max said, putting a hand on chloes shoulder. The trio looked at the maze of trees ahead of them. 

"Fine. We'll talk to him. Then I'll be at the shit out of him." Chloe said.

 

Pushing tree branches out of your face is hard when your minorly drunk. But Warren was trying to keep up with Max and Chloe. He could have sworn he heard some rustling in the far off trees. But he second-guessed himself, wondering if it was maybe just ahead of him and his mind playing tricks on him. 

Right as he was trying to clear his thoughts he heard a branch break behind him. 'No, don't psych yourself out' he thought, turning his focus to the nearing exit of trees. 

The three emerged from the forest and looked around. 

"Keep an eye out for any signs of life," Chloe said. She and Max started towards the front of the barn. Warren noticed and rushed to join them. As they neared the front of the barn, Warren noticed a red truck outside of it. Also there was a driveway.

"Hey," Warren swatted max's arm with his hand lightly. "If there's a driveway, why'd we park on the other side of the monster forest?" Max turned to chloe who gave her a look that obviously meant that she didn't even know why warren was with them.

"Because, Smart guy," Chloe sighed, "if we parked out front chances are that Nathan or Jeffershit or whoever would hear us and book it." 

"Whomever." Warren replied.

"What?" After remembering the darkness in Chloes voice, he realized correcting her is the last thing he should have done. 

"You said whoever," he paused nervously, "proper grammar would have been whomev-" he was cut off by chloes sudden yelling.

"I'm ready to kill someone and you think I give a shit about grammar?" She was agressively calm. Warren decided it'd be best if he didn't say anything else.

 

The door of the barn was slightly ajar. But no one of the three mentioned it. Soon after they got to it, Chloe had practically kicked it open. And then proceeded to get scolded by Max, who reminded her they were trying to be discreet. 

Warren was looking around as chloe raced over to a spot on the floor near some hay bails.

"Max, it's open," Chloe was kneeling at a small door. The other two rushed to her side. "Who wants to go first?" She looked nervous. Underneath all of the anger of course. "Max?"

"I'll go" Warren said, without thinking. 'Wait no,' he thought and then remembered he told max that he would be her knight in shining armor if need be. Here was his chance. 

"Have at super hero," Chloe moved aside, pulling Max with her, and gestured to the small dor way in the floor. Warren couldn't see when the stairs ended. Or what was at the bottom of them. 

Warren took a deep breath before starting down the dark stair way. 'They always say the descent into hell is easy right? But dies it have to be so terrifying?' Warren thought. He could hear Chloe and Max following close behind him.

The three pooled at the bottom of the staircase, Warren still holding his breath not knowing what to expect. 

"Okay, keep quiet" Chloe whispered as quietly as she could. Chloe and Max started around the corner. Warren let go of the breath that he was holding. 

"Warren get the lights" Max asked. He quickly turned on the lights and looked up. He couldn't bother taking in the scenery, he was too focused on Victoria and Nathan. Their arms and legs were duck-taped together and they themselves were passed out. Warren didn't even notice he had made his way over to the two and started pulling at the tape. 

Nathan's head slowly fell to the side before proping up quickly. Warren didn't really notice as he was too busy fiddling with the layers of duck tape that was binding Victorias heels together. Once warren got The duck tape off Victoria, he moved onto Nathan.

"What are you doing, stop bother ing with them and help us find evidence to show my step douche." Chloe yelled in a whisper.

"You should go," a quiet, half dazed voice startled Warren. Nathan lifted his head opening his eyes slowly. "Go, now." He tried to order the trio. 

"Guys, we need to bring them with us. They're alive." Warren told Max and Chloe. He was peeling the duck tape from Nathan's wrists. Once they were free he moved to his ankles. 

"Don't bother. Vic..." Nathan's voice went quiet. "She's dead." Nathan grabbed Warren's hands. "Go. Get out of here. It's not safe." 

"We've got what we need, let's go." Chloe ordered. 

"Not with out Nathan" Warren demanded.

"No just leav-" Warren cut of Nathan's sentence by picking him up. "What are you doing?" 

"I'm not leaving you to die." Warren said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohoho the plot strays from canon. I mean it did already b u t I'm always a slut for caring Warren. Also the whole whomever thing happened with me once when I was trying to calm down one of my friends after some people in class made hella transphobic comments at us. Yeah.
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr: Anglerfish-society.tumblr.com (hit me up if you wanna know stuff about the story or want to just talk about grahamscott)


	3. God Those Eyes

"Nathan," a smooth voice called out to him. "Nathan, are you okay?" The owner of the voice slowly faded into view. Nathan rubbed his eyes. Wanting to know if they were tricking him or not.

"Rachel?" He reached a hand towards her. "No, no way. You can't be here."

She smiled. God, he missed her smile. Nothing lit up a room with such brightness. Rachel had a way of making everyone around her smile. It was like it was contagious. 

"I missed you Nathan." Her voice sounded like pure silk to Nathan's ears. The soft tone and calm pitch warming his heart and mind. It had been far too long since he heard her. Well, heard her when she sounded calm and happy.

"I missed you too Rachel." Nathan's voice was a whisper above a cry. There was no way she was here, in front of him. Rachel brought her hand up to meet Nathan's. He had expected it to feel cold, dead even. But it was the opposite. She felt warm. A small smile appeared on Nathan's face as he looked from their joined hands, up to Rachel's eyes. "How are you here?" He asked, his mind too dazed to realize he didn't really want to know the answer. 

"You know I'm not, Nathan. Not really." She kept moving closer to him.

Rachel didn't walk, she floated. Usually in the elegant way, but Nathan noticed that she was actually floating. He looked closer at where they were. It looked like a white room, full of smoke. 

"Nathan," Rachel said softly. He perked up. Her smile still radiant on her face. 

"Rachel," he wanted to hold her, to pull her as close to his chest as possible. But at the same time, Nathan feared that if he did, she would dissappear. And he'd be left alone.

"Nathan," she repeated. Her voice was louder this time. Rachel puled her hand away from Nathan's, placing it on his shoulder. "Nathan." Her grip tightened slightly. "Wake up, Nathan." 

"What? Rachel I'm awake." Nathan chuckled and tried to pull her hand from his shoulder. For some reason all his strength had vanished and he couldn't even budge her hand. "Rachel?" The panic in his voice more evident.

"Please wake up Nathan." Her smiled started to fade. Then Nathan noticed it wasn't just Rachel's smile that was fading.

"Rachel?" He made an attempt to reach out to her. But nothing. His hands passed right through her fading form. Nathan couldn't believe it, he just got Rachel back. Now he's loosing her again. Nathan kept trying to reach for her, but she just kept repeating that phrase. 

"Wake up" she just kept fading away. There was nothing Nathan could do but watch. 

"Nathan, please wake up." Her form faded away with the words. 

Nathan let himself collapse. Falling to the group,  tears threatening to spill from his eyes. He pulled his knees to his chest, laying motionless and closing his eyes slowing. 

"What the hell" Nathan's eyes opened slowly.

"Youre awake," Warren said, letting go of Nathan's shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is the first fanfic I'm planning out ahead of time. Let's see how this continues on from here.
> 
> Hmu @ Anglerfish-society.tumblr.com  
> Also any posts I make about the fic wI'll br posted under #meant to break fic
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!


	4. Chapter 4

"Nathan, are you okay?" Nathan's mind was telling him to close his eyes and fall alseep. But Rachel, she told him to wake up. That was his driving force at this point. "Nathan? Your eyes are open so it'd be pretty cool if you would just tell me you're okay." Warren said, panic was starting to set it due to Nathan's lack of a reply.

"I'm fine, I think." Nathan finally spoke. He looked around the room. It looked like a Blackwell Dorm, but he couldn't quite tell if It was or not. The posters on the wall were from a range of old sci-files movies and cult classics. The window had the blinds shut, blocking Nathan's only way to see if it was morning or night. "Where am I?" He asked, his voice was hoarse due to lack of use in the past few hours.

"We're at Blackwell. My dorm. What do you mean, you think?" Warren replied, answering Nathan's question before the worry returbed to his voice.

"I think because I haven't tried moving yet. The most exersize I've done so far is vocal." 

"Here let me help you sit u-" Warren's sentence and gesture of offering his hands to Nathan both ceased when Nathan swatted at one of Warren's hands. "Okay no help then?"

"I can function by myself, Graham." 

"Whatever Nathan." Warren moved over as Nathan shifted on the bed and sat up. "So, that studio under the Prescott Barn, what's up with that?" 

"How do you know about the dark room?" Nathan said, getting comfortable.

"Do you not remember last night?"

"Oh shit, Jefferson got you didn't he?" 

"No, what's Jefferson got to do with anything?" Warren stopped for a moment before moving back to the topic of last night." So you don't remember me saving you from whatever killed Victoria?"

"Vic... she's dead?" Nathan's voice went from nervous to distraught. 

"Yeah, that's what you said last night. You really don't remember do you?"

"No. One question, why did you save me?"

"Because I'm the hero of this movie and the hero always saves the damsel in distress." 

"No seriously, why save me? Anyone else would have just left me there to die."

"I thought you would have noticed by now, I'm not really like everyone else."

"After how you beat me up in the hallway, I would have figured you hated me too." 

" I only hit you because you pulled a gun on max and Chloe." 

"Sorry your little girlfriend was sneaking through my dorm." 

"She was?"

"Yeah, I think she stole my phone and some other things. Besides, you kept beating me. Even after I hit the floor."

"Yeah... I," Warren paused to think for a moment, "I don't know what came over me. I went crazy. I... I'm sorry."

" You fucking should be. You almost broke one of my ribs."

"Really? Damn. I didn't think I was hitting you that hard."

"You could have stopped talking after you 'didn't think'," Nathan looked around the room a bit more. There was random articles of clothing tossed on the floor. The desk, which was just past the bed, was cluttered aside from a small space cleared for the laptop that was sitting there. "Graham, what time is it?"

"Like 3 am, why?" 

Nathan pulled his phone out of his pocket and clicked it on. The bright screen annoyed his eyes. 12 missed calls. All Victoria, except for one, from Jefferson. He unlocked his phone and saw that Jefferson had left a message, that won't be good. He clicked the notifiction and held the phone to his ear.

"Of course he has a sarcastic mess- oh. Nathan, where the hell are you. If you take those binders to the police you'll get caught too. Once they find the dark room they can trace all the funding back to you and your stupid fucking family. Also, you forgot your jacket here. I want my pictures back as soon as possible Nathan.  And you know better than anyone, you can't hide from me when I want what's mine."

"Quite popular, huh?" Warren said. Nathan had almost forgotten he was there. 

"It was just a message, chill."

"You look scared, was it your father?"

"No, suprisingly. It was Mark."

"Mr.Jefferson? Does he call you a lot? Are you two, _you know."_ Warren proceeded to raise his eyebrows, as if to suggest something totally inappropriate.

"Hooking up? Hell no. Jesus christ, I'm not that desperate. Who the hell do you think I am?"

"Then why is he calling you? And why do you look so scared?" 

"The Dark room, last night. Did chloe and max go there with you?"

"Yeah, theyre the ones who took me. After the party I was still tipsy, no chance in hell I was getting behind the wheel."

"Those bitches!" Nathan yelled, throwing his phone across the room against the wall.

"Woah woah, calm down, they only took some binders and a couple vials of something."

"They took the drugs too? Jesus fucking christ, I knew chloe was a moron but seriously?" Nathan continued to yell.

"Hey, careful with the yelling. These walls arent as thick as they look." Warren said, watching nathan as he stood up. Nathan waked across the room to the spot on the floor where his phone had fallen after it bounced off the wall.

"I'm gonna get fucking killed." Nathan muttered as he picked up his phone.

"By who? Jefferson? He's just a photographer. I doubt he can do any harm."

"Who do you think killed Victoria? Now he's going to come for me because he thinks I snatched the binders to go report him to the police. If he finds me I'm dead." 

"Then stay here, in my dorm. It's the last place anyone would look for you. Especially after I beat you up." Nathan stared at warren for a minute with a look that read 'are you fucking insane?'. The look slowly shifted to one of understanding. 

"That's fucking insane, you know that right?"

"Scared to get to know me? I knew you didn't like talking to people but I promise I don't bite, Nathan."

"It's a stupid plan, but at least it will keep me safe for a couple days."

"Great, but one thing."

"What now?"

"We have to share the bed."

"Fuck no."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao Jeffershit is mad.


End file.
